


Twisted Wrist

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kelly Kelly needs a little TLC. BB gives it.RP Fic.





	Twisted Wrist

Kelly Kelly had never once admitted she was sore or hurting during the match, once she had finished however she had gone straight to see BB. BB smiled and gently began to tend to Kelly Kelly's wrist. 

"Don't you ever get bored of fixing us?"

BB smiled.

"If I did, I wouldn't still be here."

She teased softly nuzzling Kelly's face with her nose. Kelly murred softly. BB laughed softly.

"Like something?"

"Mmm, you?"

BB smirked.

"Naughty, Naughty..."

She cooed. 

"You asked."

BB smirked.

"I'm the boss' girl you could get in serious bother if she walked in on you sucking my clit..."

She purred suggestively. 

"I doubt she'd mind..."

BB smiled.

"Want to?"

She asked softly. 

"Oh yes."

BB smiled.

"Then lay back on the bench while I go lock the door..."

She purred, moving off to do just that. Kelly quickly did so. Kelly heard the lock in the door click into place.... then nothing for a few moments. Then B.B reappeared and straddled her face. She still had her E.M.T uniform on but she had removed her panties. Kelly murred and moved to settle into a pace. BB mewed and pressed down hard into Kelly's mouth. Kelly quickly sped up. BB moaned louder. Kelly sped up once more. BB mewled and came apart.


End file.
